The G Callen Job
by Dramamama5
Summary: It has been said that "Sometimes, you find yourself in the middle of nowhere, And sometimes, in the middle of nowhere you find yourself." He left everything behind in order to figure out who he was now and what he really wanted... to find clues to a past that remain ever out of his reach. Will he find them? Or Is he looking in all the wrong places? Time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own any character from Leverage/NCIS LA. Just having some fun with them for just a little bit.**

 **A/N: Hi there! Just so you know, this is a continuation of my last story, "On the Other Side of Fear Lies Freedom"... that was a crossover of NCIS LA and NCIS... this time G. Callen is touching base with the characters of Leverage. The title is based on the platform they use in naming the Leverage episodes. I do hope you take time to read and review. If you haven't read the previous story, I hope you take the time to do that now... I love hearing from you. Okay, I will stand aside and let you get started. To say I am nervous is an understatement. Read... Review...**

* * *

"Sometimes, you find yourself in the middle of nowhere,

And sometimes, in the middle of nowhere, you find yourself."

He was tired. It seemed he was always tired anymore. He left L.A., D.C., NCIS, Blackguard… everything because he was tired. Tired of going non-stop. Tired of the constant stress. Tired of the games, the lies, the secrets. Tired of pretending and of feeling angry, disappointed, frustrated and just tired of letting everyone down.

He was pretty much able to compartmentalize most of it, but the anger followed him. He hadn't missed this particular part of himself when he was settled in at OSP; the ever present paranoia of needing to constantly be on alert, always watchful and wary… trusting no one. He'd lived that life from the age of five to the point he agreed to lead Hetty's team. Even then it took more than a few years to truly trust them. When things went south and he was forced to leave the OSP, it was waiting for him like an old familiar friend. He never stayed in one place long, trusted no one, checked and rechecked information… He knew every exit and every escape route before entering a building. He carried himself with an intensity that kept everyone at a distance. He never started a fight he couldn't finish… and there were fights. The anger that burned in his gut demanded release and fighting gave him that. Blackguard offered him that release once… without it… the pain just ate away at him until it finally boiled over on some unsuspecting fool, not that they didn't deserve it. Still, he wasn't as in control in those moments. Days like that, he really missed Ziva. She wasn't afraid to pull her gun in order to gain his attention. He wondered at times if she'd ever really pull the trigger. He was fairly certain she would if the situation called for it.

Now he was just tired of traveling. He'd been on the move constantly over the last few months. He'd been everywhere yet tended to return to the coast lines… near the water. The one thing that always calmed his spirit was the beach.

He'd agreed to Alexandra's request and had stayed with her for about two weeks while he recovered and regained his strength. He enjoyed getting to know his sister and nephew. It was hard at first but she was patient and Jake was persistent.

Once he left there he just drove with no real destination in mind. He did check in with Gibbs from time to time to let him know he was alive and well. He had made him promise.

At one point he had asked Ziva to join him but she declined. As it turned out, she'd finally realized what he'd known all along, she loved Tony. He couldn't say he understood the attraction. The guy drove him nuts. He was a good agent, just annoying, much in the way Deeks could be. Despite that, he knew that both Tony and Deeks would be good for Ziva and Kensi. They'd take care of the women and keep them safe. He chuckled at the fact that truth be told… knowing both women the way he did, they didn't really need protecting and they could knock both men on their butts if push came to shove. But he knew they would protect their hearts at all cost to keep them from being hurt and that was just as important to Callen as anything else. They deserved to be cherished.

When he left LA he knew only one thing for sure… he had no clue what he wanted anymore. He had no one he truly trusted anymore. Gibbs would always be there but he was too close to everyone involved. Then there was the information that Granger and left him. He had no clue yet what he was going to do with that. He needed time to process it and then figure out how to find the rest of the missing information so he could begin to know how to approach these individuals involved… and he WOULD approach them. He needed time to clear his head of all that had happened and regroup.

Now after all this time, he was still no closer to knowing what he wanted. Gibbs had told him Vance was pushing for an answer and Blackguard was calling him with jobs. Neither acted as a motivator. Aside from the occasional call from Kamran or Aiden, he'd not heard from anyone in L.A. Not that they'd been able to find him. Eric knew better than to even look.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he exited the cab he'd taken.

He stopped in front of the pub, "McRory's Place". It sounded like a good place to lose himself for a while. The constant traveling was wearing thin. Though he was in good shape, he wasn't as young anymore and the old injuries ached. He was fairly sure that no one would look for him in Boston, Massachusetts.

He ordered a beer and took a look around. It was nice. He was surprised by the soft hum of the place. There wasn't a lot of racket, of course, it wasn't the weekend either. Still he appreciated the quiet solitude it offered.

He took a swig of his beer and let his thoughts wander as he absent mindedly picked at the label on the bottle.

The peace and quiet was short lived, however. The door swung open on an argument.

"Damn it, Hardison! You pull that again and I'll hit you so hard your ancestors will hurt!" Eliot growled.

"I don't know what you're so upset about." Hardison replied as they all gathered at a table. Callen took notice that the waitress had delivered a tray of various drinks without even asking, though he put little more thought into it.

His mind was drawn back to the bullpen where there had been similar conversations. Bantering between partners, shared torment of one LAPD liaison and then the battles over the last donut ending with only one obvious outcome. Callen missed those days. Ignorance really was bliss, he reckoned.

His thoughts sobered as he remembered those days. He figured there was much more that had changed in his absence. Suddenly the peace of a moment prior was gone, leaving him with an old familiar feeling… his near constant companions… anger and frustration. He was so caught up in his thoughts he was taken off guard when someone laid their hand on his shoulder. Instinct took over and what came next ended every conversation in the room. Callen grabbed the intruder's arm and pulling them into the bar then throwing an elbow backwards into his ribs before spinning off his stool throwing them back, his gun pulled, safety off, finger on the trigger before he realized he recognized the man in front of him.

"Long time no see, Callen." Eliot grinned.

"You trying to get yourself killed, Spencer?" Callen growled as he holstered his gun.

"As if" Eliot replied with a smirk his hand extended.

Callen's eyes narrowed, "as if" debating the challenge, all the while returning one smirk for another. He grasped the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled into a brotherly hug though Eliot Spencer was quick to notice how he tensed up. He knew all too well the fight or flight response."

"How've you been, Eliot?" Callen asked.

"Better than you from what I heard. Thought you were dead there for a while. You still with Blackguard?" Eliot asked, grabbing his beer from the table and joining Callen at the bar. He ignored the questioning looks coming from Nate and the others.

Callen didn't look up but resumed picking at the bottle's label as he answered, "Mmmmm Not sure."

"Something happen?" Eliot asked before taking a drink.

"Life happened." Callen said nonchalantly.

"Understood… Well, I'm glad to see you in one piece there, Ghost."

"You too, 'Rook'," Callen said raising his bottle in toast, "Thanks for having my back."

"Meh, I owed you one…" Eliot said.

"Just one?" Callen asked with a chuckle, "So what's with your groupies?" motioning behind them with his head.

"Oh, them? I don't know… they're friends?"

"You askin' me or tellin' me?" Callen threw back.

"Ch… It's complicated." He grumbled.

"No, it's not" Callen glanced sideways, "Didn't figure you for working with a team anyway."

Eliot turned to look at Callen who did little to acknowledge him, "No clue what you're talking about." Eliot said, glancing over his shoulder as Nate eyed the other man carefully and Hardison tapped away on his laptop.

"Don't play me, Spencer." Callen said. When Eliot's only reply was a growl, Callen chuckled and he forged ahead. Turning to face the people in question, "You think I didn't know what you were up to when I put you on my team?"

"Damn it, Callen", he growled.

"Eliot? Is everything okay?" Sofie called out.

Callen flashed a rare grin at Eliot, "So, they don't know about your extracurricular activities?" he stated.

"No, not normally… They worry too much." Eliot replied.

"Let me get this straight, your job on this team is to put your life on the line to keep them safe. No back up… yet they worry about you going on a mission with a highly trained group of fellow assassins?" Callen chuckled.

"Yeah, shut up", he grumbled.

Amused by the similarities their lives contained in regards to their teams… once upon a time, "I get it, trust me. Just be careful you don't lose your edge in the process, Spencer." Callen said looking down to the floor before bringing his sights back up as Eliot answered.

"Didn't seem to hurt you any working with the OSP", Eliot tossed back.

"That's where you're wrong. Your team trusts your training and ability despite their concerns. Mine, not so much. Hetty was so afraid of something happening to me that she refused to let me do what needed done. They took issue with me doing anything on my own… Lone Wolf tendencies." Callen shook his head, "Bathrooms?"

Eliot pointed him in the right direction before returning to his team.

"So, who's that, Eliot," Sofie asked.

"Name's Callen. I've worked with him off and on over the years," he answered.

"Well, his name ain't Callen, I will tell you that," Hardison stated, "Plus, I ran facial rec. and found nothing. It's like this guy doesn't even exist!" he finished as he threw his hands up in frustration.

Eliot smirked, "that's because he doesn't exist… outside government walls. No he's definitely Callen. He's what's known as a legend… a Ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own one single character from NCIS/LEVERAGE. It's sad but it's true.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi there! I want to take just a moment to thank those who were kind enough to read and leave a review. It means a lot to me. It helps one grow as a writer. I ask only that if you leave a review that you be respectful and if you see room for improvement in the writing or ideas for the story... be respectful and constructive. I try to make sure to keep one's feelings in mind when I leave reviews. It's hard to put your work out there for others to read. It's a peace of yourself. I was unfortunate as to "meet" with a not so nice review... it really wasn't a review so much as a bullying... enough said. It really isn't worth anymore energy being spent on it. However, that said, thank you to all those who have taken the time to be supportive. I appreciate the ideas you share and encourage you to continue. Enough of this soap box. Moving on...**

 **It has come to my attention that some of you have never met up with the "Leverage" team. If you haven't seen this series and you get Netflix and maybe Hulu... look it up. You will like it. 5 seasons worth. I have made it a point to fit in a brief synopsis of each character from Callen's view point in this chapter. I hope it reads smoothly for you. Let me know what you think. Okay, carry on.**

* * *

"Ghost, Eliot? I didn't know you believe in ghosts." Parker stated, "and I don't think they use bathrooms… or drink beer… or beat up Eliots." Parker was brilliant when it came to planning and executing a theft. However, she was the gentle spirit of the group. Growing up in foster care, she was socially awkward, to say the least. She appeared innocent in so many ways that the team frequently went out of their way to protect her.

"Parker!" Eliot raised his voice, "Are you serious?" Frustrated, he turned back to the others. If you research a man called Ghost, throughout Europe and the US especially, in the government databases, you still won't find anything personal but what you will get is a feel for what he does."

Already the fingers were tap dancing across the keys, "No way, dude! He works for Blackguard? They're like the mother of all black-ops agencies. According to this, the guy's a legend in the business, not to mention his reputation as "the Ghost" in the criminal world. He's in and out before anyone sees him. It's been debated as to whether or not he really exists.

"Oh, he's real alright. He's definitely made a name for himself but it goes no further than this table, you hear me Hardison?" Eliot growled.

"Okay, okay… but Eliot, the guys like an assassin or something." He all but whispered.

"Yeah?" Eliot replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world…. But then his team knew nothing of his own past and he did say he worked with this guy before. Eliot was a United States Black Ops soldier, a retrieval expert, and now protector of the Leverage Team. He liked to keep his personal life private and was even more intent on keeping his past work experience to himself. He wasn't proud of all the things he had done over the years. It's one of the things that he and Callen had in common. Neither relished the dirty side of the business but they would do the job that needed done. Both were well skilled in hand to hand combat and were good marksmen. Eliot, however, preferred not to use guns whenever possible… though he still went on the occasional missions, by the point he met up with his team members, he was ready for a change.

"Eliot! Did you… Are you…."

"Spit it out, Hardison!" Eliot snapped.

"He wants to know if you killed people for a living…" Parker asked excitedly.

He was saved from answering with the return of their visitor.

"It's like Eliot and Eliot 2.0," Parker spouted with a big goofy grin.

Hardison nudged her arm, "Look at the guy. He's got just as many muscles as Eliot and he knows how to use them too," she whispered loudly.

"Hardison!" Nate warned. Hardison and Parker were close and it was frequently left up to Hardison to keep Parker under control. He found the task daunting at times. Parker was inquisitive and excitable.

"What? You KNOW how she gets around new people." He offered.

Callen watched the exchange with fascination. It was like Deeks and Abby rolled into one person. He just shook his head with a grin.

Eliot caught the reaction, "Never mind her."

"So, you know Eliot. You mentioned he was a member of your team?" Nate asked, "What team would that be, exactly?"

Callen's eyes narrowed as he sized the man up. Nathan Ford, a one time Insurance investigator… well known in the criminal world for his ability to find and retrieve stolen items. Until the death of his son. After that, all bets were off. Living his life in a bottle with nothing left to lose he found himself the mastermind of what was now called the Leverage Group… helping those who were wronged by giving them "leverage". Callen could respect him for that but that's as far as his trust went, "What, you haven't already done your research? I was gone nearly 8 minutes. Disappointing. I know a couple tech wizards who would have known all there was to know by now." Callen stated taking another swig of his beer.

Hardison huffed, showing his annoyance at the suggestion there was a hacker out there who was better than him, "If there was something to find, I would have found it."

"I didn't say he'd find a lot just that he'd find what was available." Callen smirked. He knew Alec Hardison was at the top of the list when it came to hackers and could probably give Eric Beale a run for his money... but at the end of the day, Eric was better and he'd stake his life on it.

"Ch…", the hacker rolled his eyes.

"Hardison gets upset when anyone dares question his ability…" Eliot grumbled.

"Hm… apologies. So, when's the last time you shut down the internet?" Callen asked sincerely.

"Shut down the… There's only one person I know of who… NO! You KNOW the guy?" Hardison asked in awe. Any chance you could introduce me? The guy's a legend.

Callen's brow raised as he chuckled, "No."

Never redirecting his gaze, he surprised everyone by grabbing the hand which had just reached for his back-pocket's contents. Startled, Parker attempted to pull her hand back but Callen refused to let go, "What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" he asked pointedly.

"Eliot said you were a ghost… I was just checking…"

Callen's blue eyes stared at her thoughtfully before looking over at Eliot, "Is she serious, Spencer?"

"Yeah, actually, she is." Eliot replied with a sigh, "Seriously Parker, what is the matter with you?"

Callen released her arm with a smile that lit up his face. She looked so incredibly innocent. "It's fine, Rook" he said, using his code name.

"So what kind of ghost are you? A good ghost or a bad ghost?" Parker asked as she perched herself on the bar.

"I guess that would depend on who you ask." Callen answered honestly.

"How come he calls you Rook?" Hardison asked curiously.

"Classified" Callen replied.

"Eliot called you Callen. Is that right?" Sofie asked smoothly.

Sofie Devereaux was a grifter. A talented one at that. Callen respected her ability to become whoever she needed to be in order to do a job. In that, they were very similar. He also knew she was the heart of the team. The mother figure, if you will and second in command to Nate. Callen gave a smile that could melt most but it wasn't sincere. "Yes, Mam," Callen answered as he glanced at Eliot who was becoming more irritated by the second, "I thought the OSP team was bad."

"You don't have a clue what I deal with," Eliot growled.

"Oh, but I do," Callen smirked, "I do my homework."

"You may know all there is to know on them but you are clueless to their personalities, trust me."

Callen continued to smile as he debated whether to list each person's findings, "Let's just say I've kept my eyes on things before I called."

"Not surprised," Eliot chuckled.

Things fell silent.

"So you kill people for a living." Parker stated in a matter of fact tone.

Eliot gave a heavy sigh of frustration as Sofie nudged Hardison who just shook his head. The whole time Callen's gaze was locked with Nates unreadable one.

Finishing his beer, he threw his money on the bar, "Time to go. It was good seeing you, Spencer," offering him his hand.

"Glad you survived, Callen."

"Yeah, guess they said it was a close call…" Callen's voice trailed off.

Eliot could see there was more to it than that, "Hey, you in a hurry to get somewhere?"

"Not these days, why?" Callen asked.

"Why don't you kick around here for a bit? You can stay at my place."

"I don't know, Spencer." Callen stated, casting a glance over his shoulder as Parker moved closer.

"Come on…" Spencer encouraged, also catching Parker's movement, "You'll get used to her."

"I doubt that." Callen mumbled for Eliot's ears only as he tossed Parker the watch he had lifted from the girl's wrist when she had tried to snatch his wallet earlier. He was rewarded with a look of shock from Parker and a chuckle from Eliot, "I should probably just keep moving…" he added after the fact. Eliot had built a life here with these people. The way they all eyed him warily proved the point that they had his back and they didn't care for Callen and the trouble that no doubt trailed behind. He liked Eliot and knew he deserved a little peace in his life. Eliot was a lot like himself, he thought. Loyalty was a tough find… when you lucked into finding it, you didn't take it lightly.

"Tonight. You stay tonight then." Eliot stated, leaving no room to argue.

"Fine, one night."

"Stay out of trouble, I'll be by tomorrow," Eliot informed the others before following Callen out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Just so you aren't wondering, NO, I do not own any of the characters that call NCIS LA and Leverage... home. I wish I did... but I don't.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there! Welcome back to ANOTHER episode of "THE G. CALLEN JOB" I hope you are enjoying it! I really love the idea of these two teams together. I may have to revisit again for a true team mash up... anyway, back to the matter at hand.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to read, favorite, follow, and review! I am so tickled when I hear from one of you. It makes my day! So here we are. I believe there is actually only one more chapter left. Remember, it has it's purpose but is not the actual sequel to "On the Other Side of Fear Lies Freedom". It's coming but I have to finish writing it yet. Till then... a little filler on what he's up to in the mean time. Stay tuned for the brief Christmas story to follow as well. That said, here we go! Catch you at the end. Let me know what you think. As always, be kindly constructive. Thanks!**

* * *

Eliot, like Callen, taking no chances, took twice as long to reach their destination which by all accounts was relatively close to the bar.

Callen looked at the old building before him. He said nothing, just took it in. It was more an old factory or business rather than a house. The surprise came as you entered. It reminded him of the old Spanish style mission which housed the OSP. Old and dilapidated on the outside but inside… inside it came to life. It offered plenty of light and space. Knowing how Spencer chose cooking as a form of stress relief, he was not surprised by the expansive gourmet kitchen nor was he surprised by the size of his personal gym. Eliot was their "hitter". He had to stay in shape if he was going to make sure they all came home safely from their ventures. Seeing as he was no real fan of guns… he needed to be prepared to do battle every other way.

"Just drop your stuff over there. You still hauling around that bedroll?"

"What, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Callen stated dropping that and his duffel to the floor.

"Well, tonight you have a room with a bed." Eliot threw back as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed them a beer.

"Let me show you around," he offered, leading Callen off.

"Gotta hand it to you Spencer, you've really fixed the place up," Callen stated at the tours conclusion.

"Thanks, you haven't even been up to the roof to check out my garden." Eliot grinned.

"Garden… on the roof." Callen stated.

"Yup. Year-round gardening. Completely glassed in. Very relaxing. You know where your food comes from that way." Eliot stated.

Callen flashed back to a conversation he had with Sam once… all about slow food… he didn't have time for that, "I know where my food comes from… McDonalds.

"That's not even real food, man… I don't even know how you do what you do on the junk you eat." Eliot growled, shaking his head, "You need to start eating better. A few salads wouldn't hurt you every once in a while."

"You're not the first person to say that to me…" Callen replied as he thought again how Sam would get after him for all the bacon he consumed for breakfast and the less than healthy fast food lunches he chose over Sam's preferred organic fruits and vegetables. Michelle had always made sure he had good food available to him… now that she was gone and he'd been on his own, he simply didn't think too much about his food. He ate what he liked and let it go at that. "My ex-partner used to nag at me all the time, I didn't listen to him either. Now, you ready for some sparring in that fancy gym of yours?" Callen challenged.

"Better question is… are you?" Eliot grinned.

Callen just rolled his eyes. I'll get changed and we'll find out."

After a fierce workout that consisted of a variety of fighting styles including Krav Maga, kick boxing, aikido, as well as stick fighting, they were about to attempt swords when an alert sounded warning of someone on premise.

"I'll be back," Eliot called, grabbing a towel from the rack.

He was more than annoyed when the Camera showed Parker and Hardison at the door, "What are you doing here?" he growled as he opened the door.

"Hi Eliot! Is your Ghost still here? You making dinner? It's your turn you know." Parker stated, letting herself in.

Hardison put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, in my defense, I tried to stop her but she's like a kid with a new toy."

"Not you too! What part of I'll see you tomorrow did you not understand?" Eliot growled as Nate and Sofie approached the door.

"We came bearing food. Sofie figured Parker would end up here eventually." Nate offered and Hardison motioned inside to confirm her arrival.

"Bull, you're nosing in to find out more about Callen." Eliot hissed.

"We're just concerned…" Sofie added.

"Why? I've known the guy for years. He's saved my life more than once."

"All the same. We …" Nate started when Sofie spoke up, "We're here now and truth be told I sensed your friend is struggling with something."

"Yeah, and the last thing he needs is a crowd. He doesn't tend to socialize and he certainly doesn't take to people nosing into his business."

"He's running from something… We don't need any more trouble." Nate stated.

"Well, I doubt I'll get it out of him with you here Nate. In case you hadn't noticed he's not your biggest fan either." Eliot responded as they walked through.

"What's that sound?" Sofie asked stopping short as they noticed their visitor busy giving the wooden Wing Chun Dummy a beating. If he was aware of their presence, he didn't show it. Eliot, however, knew better. Callen was always aware of his surroundings.

"Find a seat. I'll be back." Eliot grumbled, heading over toward his friend.

"Sorry about this. They have a problem with boundaries."

"They appear to have a problem with me. No big surprise Eliot. Just give me 15 minutes and I'll clear out." Callen offered.

"Hell no! Look, they brought pizza. Humor them until we've eaten and then I'll kick them out. Don't take it personally. They're like that with anyone from my past." Eliot explained. "It's the price I pay for trying to keep my business my own."

"Yeah, I hear you. Okay, fine. However, my business is mine… make sure they mind their own." Callen warned, grabbing a towel and disappearing into the back hallway.

Once gone Eliot turned back to his company, "What is WRONG with you people?"

"Eliot, I know he's your friend but he's dangerous. He could cause all kinds of trouble for us if he wanted to." Nate stated calmly.

"If that were the case, he could have done it long ago. He knows all there is to know about us and our business. The guy isn't out to hurt any of you. Your paranoia is showing Nate."

"I like him." Parker offered reassuringly. "If Eliot thinks he's safe, then he is. Besides, how much trouble can a ghost really cause?"

Eliot gave her a skeptical look which Parker returned with a big bright smile of her own.

"Look, you don't have anything to worry about. He's had a rough time lately and needs to blow off steam. He's a good guy and if you're in trouble, he's who you want on your side. Now, I've invited him to stick around. If you don't like it then stay clear and I'll see you when he leaves." Eliot stated plainly but forcefully.

"Alright Eliot… If you say he's good then we believe you." Sofie replied.

"Nate?" Eliot queried.

"Look, he's your friend. You've obviously seen a lot of action together… okay…"

"You said there's pizza?" Callen called as he walked into the room.

"In the kitchen" Eliot answered.

"Got more beer?"

"Fridge"

The room remained relatively quiet as they ate until Parker finished, "So, you kill people for a living…" catching everyone off guard. At first Callen made no recognition of the statement but Eliot couldn't hide his frustration, "Seriously Parker!"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah, at times…" Callen replied, surprising everyone.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Callen rebounded.

"Why do you do it?"

"It's my job, it's what's required of me." He answered.

"Doesn't it bother you... the killing?" Sofie asked.

Callen dared to glance at the woman sitting across from him. In that moment, she could see the truth he would never admit… that a little of himself died with each kill. She'd seen that same look cross Eliot's features from time to time. They were soldiers… they played by a different set of rules. Rules that most often didn't predict they would survive the game but those that did found normal life impossible and fitting in difficult at best. They also knew how to live life as two people. The one who pretended the social norms, who protected those they cared about… and the other that could be cold and ruthless… calculating. Eliot and this G. Callen were definitely cut from the same cloth. She couldn't help but feel the familiar tug at her heart that she felt for Eliot when he allowed himself even a moment of vulnerability… and just like Eliot, the look that said one thing, the look that spoke the truth quickly disappeared and was replaced with a cold, flat toned answer, "What bothers me is when these individuals are allowed to continue threatening the safety of innocent people. So no, they deserve what they get."

"So you are okay with playing judge, jury, and executioner?" Nate spoke up for the first time.

Callen turned his icy gaze on him. "I'm merely the delivery man. I don't judge anyone. I simply do as I'm told." He replied, giving it no more attention but to raise a brow in warning when he glanced at Eliot.

Sofie calmly put a hand on Nates in an effort to thwart further conversation.

"I can see why you don't tell them things." Callen murmured, "I'll leave you to your company. I'm going to go check out this rooftop garden of yours."

Callen grabbed another beer and walked away.

"Eliot…" Nate started but never got the chance to finish.

"And you wonder why I keep secrets. That guy has seen more crap in his life than anyone should have to. He has had ample opportunity to cross the line but he hasn't. He's taken a beating for me, took a bullet that would have killed me. He's willing to die to make sure his team comes home. His last team of so called friends turned on him. He trusts very few people, so back off, Nate. You hear me? Back off!" Eliot growled dangerously. Even Parker grew quiet. She hated when things became tense within the group. Eliot seldom lost his cool. He believed in staying calm and controlled. It wasn't something she liked seeing.

Nate watched Eliot for a moment. He knew Eliot lived a rough life… that he'd seen a lot of action. He knew, growing up, that life had been no easier for the man… It wasn't very often that he allowed them a glimpse at the rest of his world. Whoever this G. Callen was, Eliot counted him a friend and that meant a lot coming from the solitary man.

"Okay, Eliot. I hear you. I will back off. If you can vouch that adamantly for him then I have no reason to doubt you… or him." Nate responded sincerely.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: As we have discussed many times in the past... NO, I do not own any of the characters who do, in fact, belong to NCIS LA and LEVERAGE. I am sad by this realization but I shall be strong and move forward.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, we are once again at the end of a story... which is actually just another step toward the big picture. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. I haven't gotten very many reviews, which saddens me... I really do enjoy hearing from those of you who take the time to review. Thank you for the many readers, however. I treasure you all. Okay, I will meet you at the end of the chapter. Please take a moment and share your respectful and constructive reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" a soft voice came from behind.

"Not my place" was the reply.

"It is beautiful up here," she offered.

"It is… Eliot is an interesting individual." Callen returned.

Sofie chuckled, "yes, he is."

They stared out into the darkness.

"He's a good man… I worry about him when he disappears for days at a time. I think he believes himself to be invincible… that he can do anything and he doesn't need anyone's help doing it." Sofie spoke softly, hoping Callen would listen for the message behind it.

Callen didn't say anything at first, so she continued, "We know so little about him… his past… even his present. I don't think he knows how important he is to us. We just don't want him to get hurt while he is out there."

He couldn't help the sense of déjà vu that came over him. The same thing had been stated in regards to him and the team, forever ago now. He couldn't see that being the case now but for Eliot it was so obvious.

"He knows." Callen replied, "Men like Eliot don't do well being smothered with emotions from everyone around him. Where he's been and the things he does… you don't need to know that. He doesn't want you to. The reason is simple enough, he's just trying to keep you safe because… well, because you're family. You don't risk your family's safety."

Sofie smiled as she reached out and put her hand over his and gave it the slightest squeeze, "precisely."

Callen shot her a quick glance, catching her knowing smile as she turned and walked away, leaving him to ponder on other things.

"Hey G. Callen!" he didn't even need to look. He could almost hear the smile that graced the pretty blondes face.

"Parker, is it?" he asked, unable to hold back the grin that beckoned at the sound of her childlike exuberance.

"Yup! Eliot's yelling at Nate. I don't like them yelling, so I came up here. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, coming to lean against the railing next to him.

"Would it matter if I did?" he asked with a half smirk.

With no thought needed she answered, "Nope… Eliot pretends to get mad at me for butting in but he doesn't really mean it."

Callen's brow raised in wonder, "You sure about that?"

"Positive… because he knows I care about him and he watches out for me. There are a lot of not so nice people out there, G. Callen and Eliot is one of the good guys." She explained simply.

Callen thought a moment then turned to face the girl, "From what I've read… you aren't one to trust easily… yet you trust these people, why?

Parker grew serious and for a moment he thought she might leave.

"I didn't… trust… It just never worked out for me. Most of them just wanted something from me. Then I met them… Nate, Sofie, Hardison and Eliot. At first it was only to get a job done. But then we just kept coming back. Nate saw what we could do and how to use it to help others. He pretends to be tough but he cares about us… he needs us. Sofie is sweet and nice. That's why she is so good at what she does. Hardison is my best friend… Then there's Eliot… He keeps us all safe. They were the first ones who liked me for me. Eliot watches out for me. He makes me feel safe… and I love when he cooks for me." Parker looked out at the night sky. "Don't you have anyone like that?"

It was Callen's turn to grow somber. "I used to think so, but not anymore."

"I'm sorry… It's good to have family. We could be your family." Parker stated innocently.

Callen glanced at her and almost became lost in her openness. "You are something Parker. A breath of fresh air. I can see why Eliot is so protective. I appreciate your offer but I tried the whole friends and family deal. I'm just not cut out for that life." He too returned his gaze out toward the night sky and the city lights.

Parker moved closer a little at a time until she stood directly next to him then quietly and without hesitation she put her arm around his shoulders and gave the softest of pats. "You just haven't found the right family… or maybe you need to give them another chance."

"She's right" a voice came from behind.

Parkers arm felt the man next to her tense and instinctively hugged a little tighter.

"We didn't exactly connect the first time we met. Oh we got the job done but it was only a job. It took time.

Parker chuckled followed by a snort before receiving a look from both men, "What?" she asked simply. Callen just shook his head in wonder.

"When we first met, they were all loners. No families and in their line of work, No real friends. Trust was nonexistent. I get the feeling you understand that better than most," Nate stated.

"Trust is just a word… nothing more," came the response.

"A bit cynical, not to mention frightening in your line of work, isn't it?" he asked.

Callen simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You trust Eliot though, right?" Parker asked.

Callen thought for a moment. "I believe in his ability to do a job, yes."

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

"By definition, I guess. People put too much emotion behind words." Callen replied.

"But he's your friend…" Parker stated.

"We work together on occasion. We don't send each other Christmas cards if that's what you're asking." Callen explained.

Parker just looked at him quizzically as if trying to figure him out. Nate caught her attention and with a nod toward the door he signaled for her retreat and breathed a sigh of relief when she quietly walked away.

Putting his hands into his pants pockets, Nate walked to the other side of Callen. "She's a genius in her own right… brilliant at what she does. Still, she is innocent in so many ways. If anyone needed a family, it was Parker."

"Glad she's found one. She reminds me of someone I know… they need protecting. That kind of innocence is special and rare."

"So you have people you care about in your life." Nate stated more than asked.

"Of course."

"Those people must care about you then." He surmised for the sake of the conversation.

"Must they? It's not been my experience. A lot of pretending maybe, I'll give you that." Callen responded.

"We're all human. We make mistakes. I had only one thing in mind when we all met… revenge and self-destruction." Nate offered.

Callen cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about your son."

"So you have done your homework. Well, thank you. These people helped me move forward, believe it or not. They gave me a purpose."

"That's good, you've done a lot of good together. I'm not here to cause you trouble, Nate. We are actually more alike than you realize. You just have more patience than I do." Callen smirked.

"Yes, Eliot told me what he could about working with you. Don't worry, he kept it simple and I understand your need for privacy. You come across as a pretty formidable individual." Nate said. He watched Callen struggle with the compliment.

"If there's a job to do, I get it done. If needed, I gather those best suited to help me accomplish it. They know what to do, how to do it and they follow the chain of command… or they wouldn't be there… plain and simple." Callen stated flatly.

"Makes sense. Still… don't you miss having people around you that know you as a person and not just an agent?" Nate asked.

Callen scoffed, "Too dangerous for all concerned."

"I get you've had a dangerous job and you want to protect the people you care about… but who protects you? Who is it you turn to at the end of a long day and just relax over drinks with?"

"Me… I protect me" Callen stated softly, "As for the rest, I don't relax."

"This team of yours really did a number on you, didn't they?" Nate asked sadly.

"No more than any other partner I've had that sold me out."

"Yeah, but Eliot said you'd been with them for a long time. Any chance it was all a misunderstanding?" Nate questioned.

"What is it you want to say exactly, Nate?" Callen's frustration began to surface.

"Look, I don't pretend to know your past or understand what drives you. I don't know you… but a little friendly advice from a stranger? Everyone needs family or a support system of some kind. Ours here is a bit unconventional but it works." Nate offered, "You can't go through your whole life alone."

Sofie had seen Parker return from the roof and noticed the look of sadness in her eyes and knew exactly who it was that put it there. Eliot's friend was truly struggling with something they would probably never know firsthand of but could use a little support in figuring it out. She walked out onto the roof and heard the conversation between Nate and the man in question. She listened a moment before she alerted them to her presence by backing Nate up, "Nate's right. It's far too lonely. We weren't made to be alone. This group here that we call a family… it's a work in progress. We get on each other's nerves frequently. Eliot gets frustrated all the time but hasn't left us yet. I think because he cares and despite our short comings, he knows we care too. Parker is the equal to a whirlwind most days but that's just who she is and when she's not, there isn't one of us who isn't willing to get that back." Sofie said as she joined Nate.

"So, what, I'm just supposed to forget what they did and give them the opportunity to do it again?" Callen asked incredulously.

"Maybe they'll surprise you. Maybe they've learned from their mistakes. I guess it comes down to whether they are worth a second chance. If you care about them enough to protect them with your life… don't they deserve the opportunity to return the favor? It's a bit hypocritical otherwise, don't you think? You deserve to have a family that cares for you, about you. Who wants what's best for you and is willing to ensure you get it." Nate suggested.

Callen turned towards the couple, "Why are you telling me all this? What difference is it to you?" Callen asked.

'There it was again,' Sofie thought, 'that look. The look of a child wanting what you offer but afraid of being hurt again.'

"Because you are Eliot's friend and he cares about you… and we care about him." Sofie answered gently.

Nate offered his hand, "Just think about it. That many years on the same team? I find it hard to believe they aren't worrying about you. They made mistakes. Big ones by the sounds of it… yet you didn't stop caring about them. Perhaps giving them a chance at redemption isn't such a horrible idea."

Callen accepted the offered hand with a nod but said nothing more.

He wasn't sure just how much time had passed since the chaotic bunch Eliot called a team had left him in peace. They were an odd bunch, no doubt. Still, with all that, they made a good team. He knew of the work they did. They were a talented group. They certainly managed to work their way into his thought process and now he found himself more conflicted than ever as to what he should do. He ran a hand down his face as he blew out a heavy sigh. It was then he heard the approach of his host for the night. "That's quite a team you have there, Spencer," he said without looking.

"Don't remind me." Eliot grumbled, offering Callen a beer as he settled into the lawn chair next to him.

"I meant it as a compliment." Callen chuckled, "You've done well."

"Yeah, most days, I guess. It's not easy." Eliot sighed.

"What's not easy? Trusting them to have your back, or the fact that they do?"

"Both. In all reality, this thing we have here should not work." Eliot answered.

"Yet it does… and I believe the word you are looking for in regards to 'this thing' is family." Called smirked.

"I don't know…" Eliot argued.

"I do. Be thankful. Embrace it. It doesn't come around often. You deserve this. They are good people and they care about you. It's obvious that you care about them."

"Guess they grow on you after a while," Eliot agreed.

"I guess" Callen mumbled softly, taking a sip of his beer.

"You deserve this too… more than most." Eliot offered.

"I don't know about that. There was a time when I thought maybe… but I think that ship has long since sailed." Callen surmised.

"Or maybe that ship is still in the harbor. Look, no matter what side of the law they sit, they are still human and they make mistakes..." Eliot reasoned.

Callen didn't let him finish before he began, "I don't know if I can. I am supposed to be their team lead. How can I do that when they don't trust me? When they think so little of my abilities… of me? How can I be an effective leader when I don't trust them to have my back? We won't begin to discuss Hetty Lange!"

Eliot felt his pain. He knew what it was like to be abandoned. To have people you trust let you down. Changing the subject, if only a little, "You know, I spoke to Ziva…"

"You did? Why?" Callen asked, his whole demeanor on edge.

"Because she asked me to on the off chance you actually showed up here. I know how you are and I know what you are thinking… Nobody is coming to drag you back, but you do have people who care what happens to you. I think you need to reconsider your job at OSP. No one says you have to pretend nothing happened. They need to earn the right to call you friend." When he was met with a frustrated sigh he continued, "You cared enough to see them all safe. Doesn't that at least allow for the opportunity to let them try to gain back your trust? Regardless, you need to walk away from Blackguard… especially the Renegades. You and I both know how that job rips at your soul. Plus, I'm not sure just how much I trust the bunch running it."

With that they fell into a comfortable silence they both truly preferred.

What little Callen slept that night was interrupted by dreams of the past… missions, team building exercises, holidays, office banter. His heart pulled on the memories of the good times and while he could never say he ever really settled in completely, he had felt a sense of contentment that he had seldom felt elsewhere. He missed the days when he thought they believed in him… when he actually believed they cared. But the anger welled up, prepared for battle. All the partners who set him up, threw him under the bus, stabbed him in the back. The women he allowed himself to care for only to find it all an act on their part. This team Hetty insisted on… this team she encouraged him to trust only to find they trusted him even less… how did he… how could he return to that? Where do you even begin to rebuild what had been broken? His 'lone wolf tendencies' had come to the forefront over the past few years and it would prove to be a difficult task to closet it away and work in such an uncertain terrain. Then there was Hetty, Arkady, Garrison… so many lies. Too many things to answer for. So many dots needing connected before he could even begin to confront them. How could he ever begin to trust ANY of them?

He tossed and turned as the two sides fought for dominance. His choices were few, really. He could keep going, alone, looking for what, he didn't know. Or he could turn back… back to the people he once called family… to a place he once called home… to people and a place that regardless of what had happened… he missed.

Finally giving up on sleep, he climbed out of bed in search of a cup of coffee and some fresh air.

Eliot Spencer looked at his clock. It was 4:15 a.m. He, like Callen, was always aware… never fully letting his guard down. He heard the soft latch of the front door. He wasn't alarmed. He knew of Callen's tendencies. What surprised him was the simple note he found by the coffee pot:

"Rook, Thanks. I'll be in touch but for now… I'm going home. Ghost."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well? Did you enjoy? Let me know... Remember, this is the continuation of the story, "On the Other Side of Fear Lies Freedom" which was a crossover of both NCIS/NCIS LA... going on from here is the Christmas story which is late in delivery, my apologies. I am finishing it up today and will be posting it accordingly. But wait! There's MORE... that's right if you enjoyed these two and are looking forward to the newest one... there will be one final story yet to come. It will not post, however, until it is completely written... faster updates when you are only editing vs. writing as you go. So let me know your thoughts when you are done. What are your thoughts on where Callen is headed? What is it they all really want and how do you think they will achieve those goals... any ideas on what you think Callen found in those files? I am very curious to see if our thoughts match up. If you offer me something that works better than where I see it headed... I will gladly consider it and give a shout out to you for your part. Thank you so much for your support. You have really boosted my confidence in writing. God Bless and have a great day!**


End file.
